1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to polyester resin and the manufacturing method of the same, an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image-forming method, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A positive charge developing toner for use in electrophotographic system is strongly required, to cope with the demand for reduction of energy consumption in recent years, to be capable of fixation at lower temperature, and for shortening the time from turning on electricity to the apparatus to the start of use, a toner that does not generate offset at a high temperature region having what is called a wide latitude of fixation is eagerly demanded.
As a means for lowering fixing temperature of a toner, it is known to use a polycondensation type crystalline resin showing sharp melting behavior to temperature as a binder resin constituting a toner. However, a toner using a large amount of binder resin is liable to cause yield deformation, and when such a resin is practically used in a toner, troubles such as filming to a photoreceptor by crushing of toner and reduction of transfer effect by aging cannot be avoided.
On the other hand, various trials have been done concerning pressure fixation at ordinary temperature.